1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector for holding a knife, a blade, a saw or the like and detachably and changeably connecting the knife to a handle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cutting tool, such as a knife, blade or a saw substantially comprises a handle and a blade body securely attached to the handle, such that a user can cut an object with the cutting tool. However, the blade body of the conventional cutting tool is undetachably connected to the handle, so the blade body of the conventional cutting tool is unchangeable and not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a knife connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.